I'm Back
by NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload
Summary: Bella was sad, depressed, and in a never endding world of misery.  Key word WAS! Bella has finally had enough of her moping and decided to move on and not forgive.  Shes bring back her old self and is about to bring hell to La Push. Let the Beast out. B/P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Bella POV

_Prologue_

I was so depressed all the time now a days. But today that was gonna change. I'm not going to cry over Edward breaking my heart or Jake leaving me, they said to leave, to get away. That I was just a game, then screw them. I'm gonna change back to my old self. The sarcastic, fun, happy, some what bitchy, punk Bella. Not Miss fragile, breakable, perfect, shy, timid Bella. I am not Edward's Bella anymore, I am my own person and hell if I'm gonna pack her away any longer.

Let the beast come out.

_**I know it was short but its just the prologue anyway. I hoped u liked, and please review**_

Aj


	2. Chapter 1: Bringing Me Back

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

Bella Pov

I had finally made up my mind. Its time to move on from the past and bring hell on who brought my hell. Hehe. I got up from my bed and got showered and dressed. Once I was done I went down stairs to see a note from Charlie telling me he went fishing. I left a note of my own saying I would be in Port Angeles.

_{Skip Car Drive}_

When I arrived at the Port Angeles Mall, stepped out of my car and headed in. I went to Rue 21, Debs, Zumiez, Victories Secret, and many more shops. I had gotten Ed Hardy, Route 21, Rue 21, and many other company clothing and accessories. On my way out I saw this piercing and tattoo place, so I stopped in. I had decided to get a tounge, eyebrow, and nose piercing along with a bleeding, stitched heart on my right wrist, a black rose with torny vines around my ankles, and a broken key and a black lock/heart on my chest.

After that was done I put my bags into my car and drove over to Master Cuts. I went in and scheduled for an appointment. I sat down after the lady told me to wait for a bit and left. After about 15 minutes, she came back and sat me down with a black haired, small woman. " Hi, my names Raven and what would you like today?" she asked

"Um, my hair thinned out and cut jagged, with my bangs cut of to the left side. I would also like it dyed black with 1 streak lime green and one streak dark blue." I finished

She looked at me and nodded " bad break-up?" she questioned, not for gossip but actual concern

I nodded and she got to work while I told her the whole story. Well except for the whole vampire thing (**She doesn't know about werewolves)** .

When she was finished I thanked her, paid, and went to my car to go home.

_{At home}_

Once I had everything in the house I unpacked it all and reorganized my closest. In other words, threw out everything Alice bought me, (which I am gonna donate to Good Will) since its not my style. And put in my dark colored lacy, ripped, leather, and/or spandex shirts in my closest. I then put all my short-short, colorful and dark skinnies, biker leather pants, and mimi skirts into my drwers. I then put my underwear and bras away, and finally put my heals, pumps, sandals, high-tops, converse, boots, sneakers, and all my other shoes on the floor in the closest.

When I finished I clasped on the bed and fell asleep thinking of ehat was going to happen in my future.


	3. Fucking Uley

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Bella Pov

I woke up the next up the next morning al refreshed. I sat up and stretched, it was Saturday (it's their break) morning. I got up and went to the shower. I stepped onto the cool tile and closed the door. I then stripped and turned on the shower to a hot mist, I stepped in and did the usual and got out. I tried off and went to my room. I decided to go to First beach today, so I grabbed my red bikini with black roses on it and put that on, with red daisy duke shorts and a fall of shoulder shirt with skittles on it. I decided on no make up and put my hair up in a high pony tail.

I skipped down stairs to see Charlie had left again for fishing. I sighed; I really have to apologies to him, for putting him through that. I'm such a bad daughter, URG! Why can't I just not ruin things? _Because your Bella, clumsy, un-lovable Bella._ Shut up! Great now I'm talking to myself! I rolled my eyes at my crazy antics and went to grab some left over coffee and an apple. Once I finished both, I grabbed my keys, wrote a note to Charlie, and went to start up my monster.

_**{ At the Beach}**_

I had just arrived at the beach to see it was empty. Score! (insert fist pump here) I climbed out my truck and grabbed my towel and bag. I walked down the beach and laid out my towel, I then stripped off my shorts and shirt, to reveal my bikini. I lay down and pulled out my book Lucas and started to read.

I woke up to some wolf whistles and cat calls. Huh, I must have fallen asleep. I wonder whose whistling at me. I sat up and looked at my skin; it was slightly tanned, stupid albino skin. I then looked over to my right to see a bunch of tan men walking over to me. "Just great!" I muttered to myself

Once they reached me I looked at all of them **(fyi none of the wolves have imprinted!). **The first one I looked at, I recognized. "Sam Fucking Uley!" hissed out

**Cliffy! Dun dun dun! Hah u gotta love me! What will happen next? And who might imprint?**

**Aj**


	4. Confronts and trying to hold back

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Sam Pov (hah bet u didn't see that coming!)

Me and the guys were just finishing up patrol when we decided to go to First Beach. We just the tree line when we phased back and got dressed. We walked out to the beach to see it was almost empty, except for one body laying out on the sand. When we got closer, we saw it was a girl, and a hot one at that. She had a body any girl would die for and long mahogany hair pulled up in a high pony tail, she had high cheekbones, and full pink lips. She was beautiful.

When we got closer we started to whistle and holler. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a confused look on her face. Huh, she must fallen asleep. She looked at her skin then up at us. Probably trying to figure out who was whistling at her. When she looked over at me, a look of recognition then furry covered her face, "Sam fucking Uley" she hissed

Oh shit, this Bella Swan. The girl that leech left in the forest and the girl who Jake left. Shit Shit Shit!

Bella Pov

I got up and started to march over to him, "HEY DICK!" I yelled at him

He looked over at me with a questioning look "YA YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND YOU BASTARD! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU. CAN'T. BREAK. ME. AGAIN" I finished screaming once I reached him

"your no better then those fucking leeches" hissed that out" you and your boy toys took away my only happiness I had left. But you know what, you can tell Jacob that he will never be forgiven and to have fun being your little toy." I hissed at them

Sam looked bewildered, "What. The. Fuck." he said under his breathe

Ya I heard that, hmm weird but anyway" ya I'm not so innocent as you think, huh?" I asked him

He looked at me confused, " How did you hear that?" he asked

"I don't know, and no one cares." I whispered

I was trying to hold back the tears, I may be a bitch, but being left and rejected still urt. I turned around and walked away from them. I grabbed my stuff and ran to my truck when they tried to come after me.

"no ones gonna break me. No ones gonna break me." I kept muttering this to myself all the way to my house.

Sam Pov (again)

"dude, I feel like a dick." I said to guys as we stood there, watching were she just left

"I do to." said Jared

"ya, but she has one hell of a mouth." paul said

I nodded, I had to agree. He was right. I ever saw this Bella from Jake's memories of her. Must really getting over it.

But I wanted to go after, to make sure she was safe. I wanted to com=front my imprint.

**AN I bet your confused, well your just gonna have to keep reading. But tell me what you think of it!**

**Aj**


	5. Just Like Him

**A/N I know your all probably confused about sam imprinting on her, but keep reading and it will all make sense soon.**

Bella Pov

When I pulled into the drive way Charlie was there "shit" I muttered to myself.

I couldn't let him see me like this, so I did the next best thing I drove away. I had no idea were I was going, but it seems like I was driving to Jake's house. Well might as well confront him now.

_Jake's House_

I soon pulled up to the little, red house. I took a deep breathe, when something caught my eye. It was a huge, tanned, bulging Jacob. I hopped out of the truck and marched up to him. "Jacob!" I screamed

He came to an abrupt halt, and turned around. He had a hard mask on but I had my old signature smirk plastered on. " Hey bastard, I just came to tell you that 1) you can have that hunk a junk back. 2) You're a back stabbing bitch. 3) Your no better then that leech Cullen. And 4) have fun being a boy toy." when I finished he had shock written all over his face

I turned and started to walk away when a hot hand grabbed my shoulder "Don't. Touch. Me!" I hissed at him

"Don't compare me to that parasite then!" he hissed back

I turned around to him and stared at him hard, with my life-less eyes, he flinched away. I laughed bitterly and retorted " AND WHY NOT? YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISES, JUST LIKE HIM! YOU GUYS TO BE BROTHERS WITH ALL THE SAME THINGS YOU DID. YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE, JUST LIKE HIM. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME JUST LIKE HIM. YOU LEFT ME, JUST LIKE HIM! YOU BROKE ME, JUST LIKE HIM! YOU BROKE ALL YOUR PROMISES, JUST. LIKE. HIM!" I screeched at him

He looked hurt and guilty, good he should. " Bella I am so so…" I cut him off before he could finish

"No, don't say things you don't mean dick." I hissed "Because if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." he looked hurt again

I smirked and started again when i saw his boyfriends come up behind him "Do you _enjoy_ seeing me hurt Black? Do you _enjoy_ seeing my heart break by every person I love? Do you enjoy leaving me to live in a sea of misery, to rot away in pain? Huh?" I questioned " well do you?" asked

He was about to answer when Sam did "We meant you no harm, he's dangerous and could kill you. We didn't know this" he gestured to me "would happen" he finished and I snorted in dis-believe

" You meant no harm? YOU MEANT NO HARM!" I screamed and they flinched " LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! IM BROKEN, ALONE, AND IN PAIN AND MISERY EVERY FUCKING DAY! I HAVE MY HEART RIPPED, STABBED, TORN, RIPPED, AND SO MANY OTHER THINGS THAT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW OF ITS CRUEL" I seethed " you wanna know why I moved here, huh? It wasn't because I wanted rene to spend time with phil, oh no, it was because SHE FUCKING LEFT ON OUT WITH HIM AND LEFT ME IN THE GOD DAMN HOUSE WITH JUST A POST-IT NOTE SAYING"SORRY WE DON'T LOVE YOU, BYE!" DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW _MUCH _IT _HURTS_ TO BE LEFT BY EVERY ONE YOU LOVE? HMM?" I screamed at him

They all looked guilty now, but I continued on " Heres a list to show you just how much people I loved left me, 1) Rene and Phil 2) Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. 3) Jake. And you know what Charlie's getting farther and farther away too! So don't you go telling me that you meant no fucking harm! Next time think before you rip out someone already broken and abandoned heart." I finished trying to hold off tears.

Before I left I looked each in the eyes **(she knows all their names already)**, Jared's, Embry's, but when I looked into Sam's I felt half complete like there was still another part missing, but ignored the pull and looked into Paul's eyes. It was then I felt all complete, that my universe couldn't go round with out these men. But I couldn't let them in, they'd just hurt me too. But before I could go any where, 3 weird things happened !) Jake started Shaking. 2) Sam and Paul exploded into giant wolves and came to a defensive crouch in front of me, which lead Jake to expload and to lunge at him. And 3) I got angry and screamed and time stopped.

**A/N so now do confused people get it now? it's a double imprint! And what's happening to Bella? Dun, dun, dun!**

Please review

_Aj_


	6. White Raven

Bella Pov

I sat there dumfounded. I just made time stop… COOL! I smiled wickedly and turned and walked to my old now Jake's truck. I turned around and said " well looks like your getting what you deserve. Bye BITCHES!"

I then had this strange vision **(she can't see the future but she just this one vision that helps her)**

_Vision_

_Isabella, you were chosen young one. You were chosen for this life of the supernatural for one reason. Heartbreak. You have been through many problems in life, but the abandonment of the ones you loved took its final toll. You have suffered through 3 heartbreaks of 3 different groups of people or individuals. This, child lead to your change. You are one of many things. You have the powers of telekinesis, to stop time for only a couple of minutes, empathy, levitation, control of the elements, and astral projection, _**(sort of like the powers of Raven from Teen Titan's, if ya ever seen it)**_ this my child makes you powerful. Your powers come in when you need them. To hunt evil, to protect yourself and your loved ones, and to help those in need. You, young one are the last white raven. Your soul is pure, but yet broken. You may seem bitter on the outside but your true self is self-less and caring. _

_But since of this change you will no longer look like your-self. You will have the deepest black hair, olive tanned skin, you will also have a more toned body, and your height will be taller than normal. Your temperature will become like a shape-shifters and your eyes will range on the elements and your mood. Red = angers and fire, blue= sadness and water, a brilliant white/yellow (the color of lightning)= furry and light, forest green= calmness and nature, and a rainbow= protectiveness and all elements. But your eyes also change to a purple when excited and this, my dear, makes you glow like an angle._

_When you change for a fight your cloths will become shredded and replaced by a black hooded cape and white bathing suit- like outfit. (it would be a one piece and not used for swimming) You will also have a black jewel on your forehead when you use your powers._

_This is all I have come to show you my child. But I may also tell you this, do not hate Sam and Paul it will bring more pain. Try to forgive your loved ones but don't give in easily. Make them work._

_Goodbye Isabella, young white raven._

_End of Vision_

I snapped back into reality. "whoa" I muttered

" Yeah, whoa is right Bella." Sam said and whipped my head up.

Crap. The time stop thingy stopped working. The pack was now in front of me with their arms crossed over their chest and feet spread at shoulder length. On Sam and Paul it looked sexy, but on the others it looked.. Well pathetic. I rolled my eyes at them and chuckled. They seem confused, hehe " You guys think I'm scared of you, puh- lease." I stated then stared them down with my most evilest look and my cloths shredded because of the "threat" and my eyes turned red.

Quil spoke up and said " What are you?" he sounded scared, good.

"Paul and Sam's imprint and the rest of your's worst nightmare." I said in a dark tone.

They all looked taken back and I took that chance to run for it. I darted around them and teleported into the woods. I then levitated to the top of a 100 ft tree and perched my self and watched.

Sam Pov

Weirdest thing ever. She fucking disappeared, her eyes turned red, and she knew of the imprint. This is some freaky shit. "ok guys, spread out and find Bella." I ordered

They all nodded and ran off. I turned to Paul and exasperatedly said " Well looks like we imprinted on a hell of a women."

He chuckled and said "Agreed, now why don't we go find our women before we feel too much p…." but he was cut short by Bella appearing in front of us. Scaring me and Paul shitless.

She laughed, she fucking laughed. " well no needs to looks, I'm here!" she twirled around and we laughed "and I accept the imprint, I can't deny the bond we share but that doesn't mean I will give into Black easily either. He broke my heart the 3rd time and turned me into what I am now." she finished with a sigh

Okay what is she any way, but Paul asked it out aloud "Um.. What are you exactly?"

She laughed and replied " well I can have the power of telekinesis, to stop time for only a couple of minutes, empathy, levitation, control of the elements, and astral projection."

My mouth dropped and I stared in awe. So did Paul. Wow, we have a powerful women. And a good guy at that.

At least I hope…

**So you like? Tell me with some reviews.**

_**Aj :D**_


	7. Like A Bunny After Trix

Disclaimer: No Twilight owning for me.. But I still wish I owned some wolves;)!

_Bella's Pov_

As I stood in front of Sam and Paul I became rest-less, so I jumped them both. I tackled them both to the ground with an "oof" sound. " Soooooo" I drawled out " We gonna sit here all day or what?' I questioned

The boys looked at me sheepishly and got up, making me fall in the process, I landed with a thud and the guys cracked up. I looked up at them and grumbled, " Yeah laugh it up bitches, see if you get anything from me now."

They stopped immediately and looked down at me and started to apologies, I put my hand up to cut them off and said, " No, no ,no, no. You already laughed at me. The damage is done and now pay the price bitches." and ran off like a bunny after Trix.

They were fast but I was faster. I ran into the forest, zig-zagging through the trees, hopping over the fallen, and under broken. They had finally phased to come after me, and they were getting closer and closer. I finally found what I was looking for. A clearing. As soon as I entered I jumped high and landed in the tree above before they came. As soon as they entered they couldn't find me, so they phased back. I got a nice view of there arses for a a couple seconds, and couldn't hold back the wolf whistle that escaped my lips.

Startled, they yanked up their shorts quickly and turned up to see me in the tree. " Nice arses there guys." I complimented.

They looked smug for a seoond then can confused as they saw me up in the tree. Like they just noticed, they asked in union, " How the hell did you get up there?"

I smirked and jumped down. I landed in a crouched position, and stood up to see their shocked eyes. They started stuttering about how could I jump off that high and not be hurt. They kept looking from me to the tree, as to calculate on how I didn't break any thing from the height of the jump. In all honesty, I think they forgot that I was a white raven. I let them ramble on for a couple more minutes, watching with an amused expression, until I grew bored and interrupted them with reminding them of what I am.

They started blushing ( which I thought was not possible since of there dark russet skin) and and looking at me sheepishly. I sighed at them amused and shook my head. " Come on big oys, lets go get something to eat. I am fucking starving!" I exasperated.

At he mention of food they perked up, picked me, up and started to run to what I assume was Sam's house.

I layed in Sam's arms, thinking of how much my life had changed over heart break.

How it changed for the better and not the worse.

**So what did you guys think? And sorry for not updating my stories for a while, I got distracted. Anyways review please!**

_**-Aj =)**_


End file.
